Eevee's Wish
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: When Eevee fell in love with a human, things get out of control! An adventure about Eevee and her sisters, the Eeveelutions!  Espeon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Glaceon and Leafeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Eevee's POV**

Hi! I'm Eevee! I'm the youngest. I have 7 sisters. I am also the weakest... One day I saw a human walking thought the forest, talking to some weird thing. One of my sisters, Espeon, is really smart! She told me that the weird thing was a cellphone. Humans use those to talk to eachother, but I think it's easier to talk face-to-face. When I saw the human boy, my heart pounded so hard that I can't breath.  
>The boy saw me! Should I run? Or should I stay? He came over and gave me an Oran barry. He left. I don't know why, but I wanna see him again.<br>When we were eating together, I told my sisters about the human they had different answers to what I just said. When Flareon yelled out that I am 'in love' (she sometimes think of herself as a 'true romantic') Umbreon told her that it's impossible for a pokemon to fall in love with a human, but what if Flareon's right. Am I in love? Is this a love that can never be? No. There's gotta be a way. But how? That night, I couldn't sleep. I looked up and see the stars in the crystal-clear sky. Then I saw a shooting star! What wish should I make? I have 2 wishes. I wish to be strong, like my sisters. And I wish there was a way for me to be with that human. That's when I saw three Pokemons flying across the sky. Each of them have 2 tails and a red jewel on their forehead. One had a pink head, the others blue and yellow.  
>I fell asleep after that.<br>In the morning, I felt different. Then, I looked and saw I had hands! I went to the lake and saw I was human! (Well, almost.)  
>My hair was short, brown and a little messy. My eyes were brown too. I was at lease half of the human boy's height.<br>My long ears and tail were still the same. I was wearing a long sleaved brown shirt, short tan pants running shoes and a light brown scarf.  
>This is a sign, I know it is! I'm on mission now. That is to find that human. I ran off to find him. If I'm lucky enough, He'll love me too.<p>

**Espeon's POV**

Hello! My name is Espeon. I am the eldest out of the 8 of us. When I woke up, I was human too. (Well, I am almost human.)  
>I still have my orb on my forehead and my ears and tail were still the same. I had long lavender hair and my eyes were violet.<br>I was wearing a purple velvet dress, it was up to my knees and silver flats. I was quite tall. I had a feeling Eevee had something to do with this.  
>As it turned out, the same thing had happen to all of us. Everyone else was fast asleep and Eevee was nowhere to be found. I think I know where Eevee is.<br>I ran to the town outside the forest. Unfortunely, tonight is the meteor shower and a festival is held. Everyone is seeing it.  
>Luckly, a lot of the human are wearing costumes, I can blend in easily, but so can Eevee. So how can I find Eevee in this large crowd.<br>Suddenly, I heard a group of boys whispering. Little they know, I can hear them. (I can still use some of psychic powers.)

Boy#1:"Hey, who is she? I haven't seen her before."

Boy#2:"I dunno, but she's so _hot_!"

Boy#3:"Yeah, what a cutie! I say we go there talk to her."

Boy#1 and 2:"Alright!"

I knew these boys are trouble. When they came, I was ready. I can tell they only judge by looks. It is the time to change that.

Boy#3:"Hi cutie pie. Your costume looks nice and what's your name."

Espeon:"I can't tell you."

Boy#3:"Why not?"

Espeon:"It's a secret. Beside, you boys only like me because of my looks and not what is inside. Inside, I am not who you think I am.  
>As long as you boys don't see a preson true strength and presonalty...<br>You don't deserve to know my name."

Boy#1:"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAYS!"

*sigh* They never learn, do they. Nobody else is looking, so it is time surprise. My matto is "Vocal first, _then_ phyical."

Espeon:"I tried to talk to you but you leave me no choice. You really want to know me better?"

Boy#2:"Yes please!"

Espeon:"OK then!"  
>I used psychic on them, making the boys float in mid-air.<p>

Boy#3:"HEY, WHAT IS THIS!"

Espeon:"This is an example of how misjudging you boys _really_ are!"

I didn't want to hurt them, so I tossed them to park pond near by. After that, I ran off, looking for Eevee. I hope she is safe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Eevee's POV**

Where is he? The city is bigger then I've ever imagine!  
>I'm wondering the place like a lost Growlithe,<em> I don't know what to do!<em>  
>Then I saw him... Around the street corner. I started to follow him, what else would I do?!<br>I can't just go over there and say "Hello, My name is Eevee." _That'll be weird!_  
>EKK! He turned around! Gotta hide! GOTTA HIDE! <em>"Hello?"<em> The Boy said. GAK! He saw me...  
>Now what? "Oh, hi there." He said. "Are you lost?" Me? <em>Lost?<em> Well, _I guess._  
>Maybe... Geez, I just realized I got so excited about being human that I've forgot to ask my sisters for permission to go to the city.<br>I hope I get in trouble for this... Oh... They're going kill me for this, _especially Jolteon_. I hope she doesn't uses Pin Missile on me again.  
>Geez, I wonder what they're doing now...<p>

**Flareon's POV**

_"I'm going to kill those two!"_ My hot-headed sister, Jolteon shouted. "Are you _blameing_ Eevee and Espeon for us turned into humans?" calm-headed Vaporeon said.  
><em>"NO!"<em> Jolteon yelled. "I'm mad at those two for leaving the group!" "I'm sure they'll be back soon." Glaceon quietly spoke. "Yeah, calm down will ya!" Leafeon said.  
>Jolteon? Calm down? Not going to happen. She always had a temper. As long as I can remember, she've been throught a lot of battles and her temper is what makes her win.<br>I guess everyone has their strength and weakness, but Jolteon's temper is both a strength and weakness. As long she doesn't get out of control and use Pin Missile on everyone again.  
>Then again, when she's mad she has enough power to take down an Ursaring or an Onix. Well, that's Jolteon for ya. Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself. <em>The name's Flareon!<em>  
>I was surprised to see myself as a human. My hair was reddish-orange with yellow streaks in it. My eyes were dark-green and I was wearing a t-shirt and orange shorts.<br>My ears and tail are still the same. Hmm... maybe I can take aventage of this tranformation, that it! _PARTY TIME!_ "I'm going to the city!_ See ya!"_ I said. _"Oh, no you're not!"_ Umbreon said.  
><em>AW MAN!<em> I forgot Umbreon is such a fun killer! _"Actually..."_ Leafeon said. "It's likely that Eevee went to the city and Espeon followed." "So we should go to the city?" Vaporeon said.  
><em>"Alright, fine."<em> Umbreon said with a sigh. ALRIGHT! TIME TO PARTY!

**Vaporeon's POV**

Hi! I'm Vaporeon! As a human, I'm a one-piece swimsuit and white tights. Being human is not so bad, until I accidently got into a marine show. Let me, tell you how it happened.  
>We desided to split up to find Eevee and Espeon. When I was searching the city, that's when I was mitaken as a performer, for a water show that is. A girl With dark blue hair dragged me into this.<br>"There you are!" she said. "Wait, what!?" I said. She dragged me to where they'll be putting on a show! Best part is, it a marine water show! Wish me luck! I hope the others don't mind this though...


End file.
